Rock their world
by OTHforever03
Summary: Slight AU! Lucas and Nathan have no idea they are brothers until Dan comes back 14 years later with a secret that could threaten their lives. Please R
1. Graduation

Hey Everyone!  I got this idea earlier this week. It is a slight AU

"Lucas! Haley!" Karen Scott called up the stairs to her children

"You are going to be late!"

"Relax Karen" Keith Scott told his wife

Karen and Keith Scott had been married for 17 years. After Lucas was born and Dan had given up his rights, Keith adopted Lucas. 3 months later they adopted Haley. Karen and Keith had told Haley that she was adopted when she was 6, but she never saw it any different. They were her mom and dad. Lucas had also known that Keith was not his father, but he also had no desire to know who his real father was. As far as he was concerned, Keith was his dad and Haley was his sister and no one could tell him otherwise.

"I can't believe they are graduating today. I am so nervous"

"You are nervous? I am giving a speech in front of all of those people. I am the one who is nervous" Haley Scott said as she came down the stairs

"I am nervous for you sweetie" Karen said to her daughter

"Hales, you don't have to be nervous it is just all of our classmates, family and friends, school staff...." Lucas Scott said teasing his sister

Seeing the evil look that Haley was giving Lucas, Keith said "You two better go. You have to be at the stadium in 10 minutes. We will see you there in a couple of hours"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad" Haley said as she walked out the front door behind Lucas

"Bye Guys! Good Luck!" Karen called after them

"Alright, Karen. Are you nervous because they are graduating or are you nervous because of another reason?" Keith asked

"I just know Dan is going to be there today. Even though, him and Deb have been divorced for years. Nathan is graduating too."

"Karen, he hasn't been around since Nathan was 3"

"I know. I am worried that he is going to show up and start trouble. You know that is what he lives for.

"You think that he is going to tell Lucas and Nathan they are actually brothers and not cousins like they have always thought? Karen, They are going to find out eventually and I don't think it is really going to change anything"

"I know. I just hope it is not today. I don't want anything to ruin their special day"

Lucas and Haley parked in a parking spot next to their cousins Nathan and Peyton.

"Hey guys" Nathan Scott greeted his cousins as they got out of Lucas's truck

"Hey" Haley said nervously

"Haley, what's wrong?" Peyton Sawyer asked cousin and best friend

Deb and Dan had divorced when Nathan was 3 years old. When Nathan was 4, Deb had met and married John Sawyer who also had a 4-year-old, Peyton. They had grown up knowing they were not biological siblings, but they were a family. Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Haley had been inseparable since that day.

"She's a nervous wreck" Lucas answered

"Hales, you will do fine. Just imagine everyone in their underwear" Peyton said

"Oh, yea that will be pretty. That would probably frighten her more." Nathan said

"Yea, Whitey in his underwear" Lucas said as he shook of the image

"You two are not helping!" Peyton said

"I am just afraid that I am going to forget my whole speech or that I am going to fall off the stage. This is my last chance to leave a good impression with most of these people."

"Haley, forget them. Do this for you. You earned it!"

"Yea!"

"Hey guys! What going on?" Brooke Davis said as she came up to the group followed by her boyfriend Felix

"Hey Brooke" Peyton said "Just giving Hales a little pep talk"

"You nervous, Haley?" Brooke asked. "Don't worry you will do great!"

"We are all right behind you. Cheering you on" Lucas said as he gave his sister a hug.

"Yea, that is what friends and family are for" Nathan said

"Hey Guys, we better get in there. I can feel a death ray coming from principal Conner" Felix said

The group turned around faced the entrance to the stadium after standing there for a moment, one of their last moments as high school seniors; they walked into the stadium as a group.

As the stadium filled a couple of hours later with friends and family of the graduates. Keith and Karen took their seats on the fourth row and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"I wonder where Deb is." Karen said. "She said she would be here by now" They had been great friends since the kids were little. They were also business partners

"She is probably running late" Keith said

"Hey Guys!" Deb Sawyer said as she came up behind the couple along with her husband John Sawyer

"Hey Deb! Hey John!" Keith greeted them

"I was beginning to wonder where you were" Karen said

"Sorry, I was running a little late getting home" John said "We got caught up at the pier in Baltimore"

"The kids were so worried that he wouldn't be here" Deb said

"I am sure they will be glad to see that you made it home"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. The four musketeers graduating, who would have thought this day would come so soon"

"It seems like just yesterday and they were going to their first day of kindergarten" Keith said

"Yea, Deb and I were crying while you two took picture after picture" Karen said

"Now, look at them" Deb said with tears in her eyes

"Our babies are all grown up" Karen added as she started to cry

"I got plenty of tissues" John said handing one to each them as they school song started to play and the class started to file in to the field

Petyon, Haley, Lucas and Nathan all walked out onto the field together thankful that all of their last names started with "S"

Peyton looked to the stands trying to locate her parents, aunt and uncle. When she spotted her dad tears came to her eyes. "He made it" She leaned over and told her brother.

"He promised he would. Dad never breaks a promise"

After all the seniors were seated and the principal had given his opening speech. Haley came to the podium. She looked out at her cousins and brother then up the stands where her parents, aunt and uncle were sitting waving; She took a deep breath and began her speech.

"Good evening classmates, family, friends, faculty and staff. Today we close the book on a chapter of our lives. Today we become high school graduates. For some of us, it is a day that we thought would never come and for others it is a day that we didn't want to come. It is a day when we would be leaving the comfort of these walls to embark on a world that has no walls. Some of us will be leaving in the fall to go off for a higher education and some of us will stay here in Tree Hill. However, we will never be the senior class of Tree Hill High School again, but we will always have the memories that it gave us. We will be able to look back and remember when our basketball team won the high school basketball championship or the high school dances that we attend over the past four years. I would like to thank of all of you for giving me some of the best times I have ever had in my life. So to all of our parents, friends and family thank you for sticking by us all these years. To our teachers and other staff thank you for teaching us all you could. To my fellow classmates, Good luck and I hope to see all of you sometime soon."

As Haley finished her speech the rest of the seniors clapped and stood to give her a standing ovation. Lucas and Nathan both let out whistles that could be heard around the town as Haley returned to her seat with the biggest smile on her face.

Sitting on the opposite side of the stands from their parents was Dan Scott, he watched as Lucas and then Nathan walked across the stage. They looked so happy; little did they know he was about to rock their quiet world.

Ok, What do you think? Let me know if I should continue.  I couldn't remember what Peyton's dad's first name was, so I used another name.  Thanks!


	2. Heading to the Cafe

Disclaimer: I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a death in the family and then Thanksgiving. I hope to have this updated much sooner next time

After all of the diplomas had been given and the principal declared the seniors graduates a loud cheer erupted. The caps went flying and parents came out of the stands to congratulate their children.

"You did it!" Deb said to the four as they came walking over to their children

"Dad, you made it!" Peyton said giving her father a hug and then turning to give her mom a hug

"I told you he would" Nathan replied as he traded hugging their parents

"Haley, you did a great job on that speech. I am so proud of you. Both of you" Karen said as she hugged her children

"Thanks mom" Lucas said

"You didn't seem nervous at all," Keith said to Haley

"I wasn't. I just imagined that there was no one here, but my family." Haley responded

" And we were up there cheering you on" Deb said

"Guys! We did it!" Brooke came running over with Felix and Anna

"You looked so cute walking across that stage, Lucas" Anna said to her boyfriend of 2 years

"You did too," Lucas said before giving her a kiss

"We are going to head to the café and get everything ready. We will see you there," Karen said

"Ok, we will be there soon" Nathan responded

As their parents walked away, everyone went to find other friends to congratulate. Lucas and Nathan spotted their friends from the rivercourt and started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys!" Mouth said to the two

"We did it! Can you believe it?" Fergie asked

"I can't believe you graduated" Skills responded laughing

"Me neither" Fergie added

"Are you guys coming to the café? Our parents are throwing a party" Lucas asked

"Yea, we will be there"

As the guys stood there talking to their friends they could feel eyes watching them. They both looked around but didn't see anyone. Dan Scott stood behind the crowd watching as his sons celebrate with their friends wondering if they had any idea they were brothers. If they didn't they were going to find out today. When he had left 14 years ago, Deb told him that he could all the contact that he wanted with Nathan;he wasstill his son. Dan refused. He regretted that decision that as he watched.

Haley, Peyton and Brooke spotted Nathan and Lucas and walked over them.

"Hey guys!" Haley said

"Great speech, Haley" Mouth responded

"Thanks, Mouth"

"Have you guys seen Felix and Anna?" Brooke asked, "We should probably be heading to the café soon"

"They are over there with their parents" Nathan answered

"I will go tell them that we are leaving" Lucas volunteered

As Lucas walked over to Felix, Anna and their parents he looked around to spot other friends to congratulate.

As he reached the group, their mother pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations Lucas! We are very proud of you"

"Thank you. Our parents are throwing a party at the café everyone is welcome to come."

"We are not able to, but you two go ahead. Have fun!" Their dad said

"Thank you daddy" Anna said giving her father a hug

"Have a good time" their mother said as they walked away with Lucas

"Ok, let's go!" Nathan said after Lucas, Anna and Felix had rejoined them.

The group headed out the front gate to their cars.

"Do you get the feeling that you are being watched?" Lucas asked his cousin

"Yea, you?" Nathan replied

"Yea and I don't like it"

At the café the parents were running around decorating and putting out platters of food

"I still can't believe that they are now high school graduates" Deb said

"Yea, our little musketeers are all grown up" Karen responded

The bell of the door jingled indicating that someone was coming through the door. The parents paid no attention thinking it was their children. When they didn't here voices of excitement, Keith looked up.

"Dan"

A/N Please Review!


	3. Dan's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters

Countrybutterfly: Here is what you asked for

Karen and Deb both looked up at the mention of Dan's name. Karen's worse fear had come true. Dan was there and she had a feeling the night was going to be ruined.

Deb was the first to speak "Dan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my sons graduate" Dan responded

"They are not your sons anymore" Keith said "you gave that right up 14 years ago"

Dan looked at his brother with anger. "They are my sons"

"No, they are not. You have been gone for 14 years and now you want to whisk right in and be their father. They have fathers." Deb said

"They need me"

"No, they don't" Karen said

"They are going to need me now more than ever" Dan said

"What are you talking about?" John spoke up for the first time

"I have a genetic disease. Pulmonary fibrosis and the doctors said that it is highly likely my kids have it"

"What are you saying, Dan?" Keith asked

"I am dying"

As the graduates drove to the café from the stadium they were honking their horns and yelling out the windows in excitement.

"We did it, Luke" Haley said to her brother

"Yea, we are done!" Lucas replied as he yelled at the window "Finally"

"He is crazy" Peyton said to Nathan as they listened to Lucas yelling

"Yea, he is excited. Tomorrow he will return to the same mellow Luke we know and love" Nathan responded

Peyton just laughed as they continued towards the café

"Your boyfriend is hilarious" Felix said to his sister

"Yea, that is why I love him so much"

"I am really happy for you. I am glad that you also found someone that will love you back"

"I am glad that you two get along now"

"Yea, well. You are my little sister I am suppose to look after you"

Anna leaned in from the backseat to look at her brother and said, "you are older by only a few minutes, Felix."

"Yea, but I am still older"

"It is a worthless fight, Anna. All brothers are protective of their sisters" Brooke said from the front seat.

"Yea, I guess you are right" Anna responded

"What did you just say?" Karen asked "Are you telling that you gave some disease to my son and it could kill him?"

"How long have you known about this, Dan?" Keith asked with anger "How long have you known that you have this genetic disease?"

"I don't-"

"How long, Dan?" Deb asked with anger

"4 years" Dan answered

"You have known for 4 years and you just now decided that we should know" Karen said trying to control herself.

"I-" Before Dan could finish his sentence Deb slapped him across the face

"I can't believe you have known about this for 4 years and you never let us know. Because of you our children could be dying and they don't even know it" Deb said with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "How could you?!"

Lucas stopped a stoplight and Nathan pulled up beside him "Luke?"

Lucas answered by turning his head towards his cousin.

"Did you see Jake at the graduation?" Nathan asked

"Yea, but I didn't get a chance to talk to him"

"Call him up and see if he wants to meet us at the café"

"Hales…call Jake" Lucas said to his sister

"Where is your cell phone? I left mine at the home"

Lucas handed his cell phone to Haley with a smile. He was going to get his sister and best friend to admit their feelings for one another even if he had to take extreme measures.

Haley looked through Lucas's phonebook until she found Jake's cell phone number and pushed send

"Hello?" Jake responded from the other side of the line

"Hey Jake. It is Haley."

"Hey Haley! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! You too!" Haley said and then took a deep breath " What are you doing for the next couple of hours?"

"I don't have any plans"

"Why do you come to the café? Mom and dad are throwing us a graduation party"

"Ok, sounds fun"

"Ok, we will be there in about 3 minutes"

"Ok, see ya there. Bye Haley" Jake said with a smile. He loved her name

"Bye Jake"

Haley hung up the phone and handed it back to her brother with a smile. She knew Lucas was up to something, but it didn't bother her. It was the push she needed.

"Deb-" Dan said

"Dan, don't talk to me. Just leave!"

"I can't"

"I think it would be a good idea if you did leave" John said stepping up beside Deb

"I won't leave until I talk to my sons. I have to tell them"

"Dan, I don't think it is a good idea that you talk to them tonight. Please leave" Keith said

"I will leave, but they will find out that they are brothers" Dan said

As Dan spoke, the door to the café opened and Nathan and Lucas came in first.

"Who will find out they are brothers?" Nathan asked

AN: Please read and Review. Let me know if you have any suggestions.


	4. The secret is out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters

Winnie3527: Sorry to hear that, my grandmother just recently died from it also

Countrybutterfly0102: I am glad you like it

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!

"Who will find out they are brothers?" Nathan repeated

"Mom, who is that man?" Lucas asked

Haley and Peyton pushed through their brothers to come into the door and came to face with the sad faces of their mothers and the anger faces of their fathers.

Haley walked over to her mother and asked, "Mom, what is going on? Who is that man?"

Karen just looked her daughter. She didn't know what to say

"Is somebody going to tell us what is going on?" Peyton asked with a worried look on her face

Keith and John looked at each other, then at their wives. Karen and Deb nodded their heads. Keith looked coldly at Dan as he walked towards Nathan and Lucas.

"Dad?"

"Nathan, Lucas" Keith started. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He took a deep breath and continued. "We just found out some news, that we think you need to know."

"Uncle Keith, just tell us"

"Your father has a genetic disease and it is highly likely that you have too. He is dying"

"I don't understand. Whose father?" Lucas asked

"Both of you"

Lucas and Nathan just looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

At this time, John chose to jump into the conversation. "Nathan, you and Lucas share the same biological father. You two are not cousins, you are brothers"

Lucas just looked his dad, his mom and then at the man standing in the middle of the room. He couldn't believe this; they had been lied to their whole lives. Tears started welling up in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

Nathan had the opposite reaction to hearing the news. He wanted to run. Instead, he decided to scream.

"How could you?!?!?!" Nathan screamed

Deb walked towards her son and tried to touch him, but Nathan refused. "Don't touch me. You lied to me"

"Nathan-" Deb started to say, but before she could say anymore. Nathan ran out the door of the café and right into Jake

"Whoa Nathan" Jake said as he looked at the face of one of his best friends. "What is wrong, man?"

"Move man" Nathan said as he walked around Jake " I have to get out of here and away from them"

"Away from who?" Jake yelled after Nathan as he ran down the street

Back inside the café, Haley and Peyton stood stunned. Peyton walked over the Haley and put her head on her shoulder. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Why-" Lucas started to ask, but he couldn't find his voice

Karen stepped away from the girls and walked cautiously towards her son " Lucas, please"

"Is he?" Lucas said pointing to Dan

"Is he your biological father?" Karen asked, when Lucas nodded his head "Yes, he is"

Lucas just looked at the man standing in the middle of the room with a cold stare. He didn't want to even look at him. He had heard the stories of how he had left his mother when she was pregnant with him. Lucas walked past the man towards the back of the café, as he did he looked at his sister.

Haley stood there beside Peyton as she locked eyes with Lucas tears started streaming down their faces. Haley was crying not only because of the hurt she could see in her brother's eyes, but because she could feel the sadness in the room.

Haley looked at where her brother had walked. She wanted to go after him, but she knew that he wouldn't want her too. When he wanted to talk, he would find her.

Karen turned from where she had been standing in front of Lucas to face Dan. "I surely hope that you are happy."

Dan who had been standing in the same spot silent looked right into Karen's eyes and said, "they had to know"

"Get the hell out of my café." Karen yelled

Dan looked at Deb, then back at Karen and walked out the door

As soon as the door closed, Karen burst into tears.

Keith walked over to his wife and pulled her into a hug talking softly in her ear. "It will be ok."

"What kind of genetic disease is it?" Peyton asked

"Pulmonary fibrosis" John answered as he looked at his daughter

"That can kill you." Peyton responded with tears coming to her eyes.

Nathan stood in the middle of the River Court bouncing the basketball that he had found. He could not believe this. They had lied to him.

He shot the ball at the basket and missed. As the ball came down, Lucas caught it.

"I guess we had the same idea" Lucas said

AN: / Please read and review


	5. The stars are aligned

Disclaimer: I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters

Hey everyone! Sorry that I have not updated sooner, but I hurt my hand and had to wear a brace for a couple of days. It was really hard to type one handed and I got irritated really fast!

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!

Nathan just stood there staring at Lucas. He didn't know what to say. They had grown up believing they were cousins and in one single moment that had been ripped away from them. He didn't know how to handle this newfound truth. Lucas and Nathan had always been close, best friends even. They had always been able to talk to one another, but as Nathan stood there he felt that for the first time in his life, he didn't know how to talk to Lucas.

"Nate, are you ok?" Lucas asked as Nathan stood standing with a blank stare

Nathan couldn't speak. He just stared

Lucas didn't know what to do anymore. Nathan had never tried to hide his feelings from Lucas or even their sisters. They were a close group, but as Lucas stood there with the basketball in his hand he could feel their close circle growing further apart. Things had changed.

"Nate?" Lucas tried again.

When Nathan didn't respond, Lucas walked around the back of the hoop to where Nathan was standing and shot a basket. He missed also. As the ball rolled away, Lucas stood there beside Nathan looking up at the sky. Oh what a night he thought

The door to the café opened and Jake walked in with Brooke, Felix and Anna. Jake had told the other three about what Nathan had said and not one of them could make any sense of it.

Haley turned around at the sound of the bell with tears still streaming down her eyes and came face to face with Jake. When Jake saw Haley tear stained face he rushed to her side.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Jake asked

Haley couldn't speak all she could do was shake her head and cry. She wasn't even crying about Nathan and Lucas finding out that they are brothers. She was crying because of what her uncle had said. Pulmonary Fibrosis. She had done some research on that disease for a school project and she knows what could happen to her brother and cousin. She could lose them forever

Jake didn't ask anymore questions, he just pulled Haley into a hug and nodded to Brooke, who did the same thing with Peyton. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew their friends needed them right then.

Anna looked around the café for Lucas, but he was nowhere to be found. She turned to Felix and asked him if he saw him. When Felix said no. Anna's sank. She was beginning to put pieces together, Lucas and Nathan missing, Haley and Peyton crying and where are their parents?

In the back of the café, Karen sat in the office with her head in her hands. How could this have happened? Why tonight? Why now? She kept replaying what had happened in her head. All she could see was the hurt in Lucas's eyes and the anger in Nathan's. As that vivid memory came it brought tears to her eyes.

On the other side of the office, Deb sat at her desk looking at a picture of Nathan and Lucas taken their freshman year of high school, the day they both made the high school basketball team. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and huge smiles on their faces. Would she ever see that again?

John and Keith stood in the kitchen talking. They didn't know who they should be with right now; they were split three ways. Keith looked out in the dining part of the café to see Jake with his arms around Haley in a hug as she cried. Then, he looked towards the office where Karen sat at her desk. He had an idea as to where Lucas had gone, but he knew his son well enough to know that he wouldn't want to be followed.

Lucas continued to stare up at the sky. Every few seconds he would look over at Nathan hoping he would say something. Nathan however had not let go of his blank stare. Finally, Lucas could not take it anymore. He looked at Nathan and decided they needed to talk whether they liked it or not

"Nathan?" When Nathan didn't respond, Lucas continued "Man, I know that we just had the shock of our lives, but please say something. We tell each other everything"

Nathan turned his head to look at Lucas; his blank stare replaced with a cold and angry one "Apparently no one thought we deserved the same thing"

"They had no reason to tell us"

"Lucas, don't you get it! We are brothers; we have the same father. We have been lied to our entire lives." Nathan said almost shouting "They probably would have never told us, If this "man" who is our father didn't have some genetic disease"

"I know you are angry, so am I."

"We have been raised our entire lives to believe that we are cousins, but we are brothers. They all knew that! I wonder what else they are keeping from us"

Lucas knew trying to reason with Nathan was just a waste of energy. With a sigh, Lucas sat down on the river court and looked up at the stars. As he sat there, a thought came to his mind; 'the stars are aligned'. Yea, thanks stars.

Back at the café, Jake was still hugging Haley trying to console her. He liked the feel of her in his arms, but what he didn't like was the circumstances as to why she was there. Haley dried her eyes and moved away from Jake to face her friends. She met eyes with Peyton.

"Where are Lucas and Nathan?" Brooke asked

"Guys, we have some news." Peyton started

"What's wrong?" Anna asked with a worried look on her face

"We found out tonight that Lucas and Nathan have the same biological father. They are brothers" Haley said

"You are kidding me?" Felix asked with a stunned look

"We wish we were. Their father was here when we got here and he had some news" Peyton added

"He has a deadly genetic disease and it is highly likely that Nathan and Lucas have it also." Haley continued

The room grew silent as their friends digested what they had just heard.

"What is it?" Jake asked

As always please read and review. Suggestions are welcome also


	6. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!

"What is it?" Jake repeated

"Pulmonary Fibrosis" Peyton answered

Brooke looked at Haley; she remembered the report Haley had done on the same genetic disease for one of their classes. She knew now why Haley was upset.

Karen, Keith, Deb and John entered the café from the back. They looked at the group with sad faces.

Karen was the first to speak. "Everyone will be here soon to celebrate"

"We need to find Lucas and Nathan" Peyton said

"I know where they are." Haley said looking at Peyton

Peyton nodded her head; She turned to her mom

"Why don't the rest of you stay here with us and help us finish getting things ready" Deb said to the other four

"We will be back" Haley said as her and Peyton walked out the door and headed towards the river court

Lucas was lying on his back using the basketball as a pillow. Nathan stood still beside him.

Finally, Nathan sat down beside Lucas and asked, "Do you think they would have told us if he hadn't come back with this news?"

"Does it really matter?" Lucas responded

"Yes, it matters" Nathan said almost yelling

"Nate, think about it. We have grown up together. It would be different if we didn't even know each other"

"That is the point. We grew up together thinking we were cousins."

"Ok, so we have grown up thinking we are cousins when we are actually brothers. So what? Does it change the relationship that we have?"

"Yes, it does change our relationship"

Lucas looked over at Nathan with hurt in his eyes. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what to say. Instead he decided to direct his attention back to the stars.

Nathan knew what he had said hurt Lucas, but it was the truth.

As Haley and Peyton approached the river court they saw Nathan and Lucas sitting next to each other in the middle of the court. However, each of them seemed to be in their own world.

Lucas heard footsteps approaching and he had a good idea who they belonged too. Therefore he did not make an attempt to move from his position.

When Haley and Peyton reached the river court they sat down beside their brothers, but didn't say a word.

After a few moments of silence, Nathan was the first to speak. "Did mom send you to find me?"

"No, we were worried about you two" Peyton answered

"Everyone is worried about you" Haley added

"As far as I am concerned the liars can keep on worrying" Nathan spat

Peyton looked a little taken back at her brother's comment. She knew he was upset, but she had never heard him be so harsh. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Lucas.

"He doesn't want to hear it, Peyton"

"Nathan Sawyer, what happened to you?"

"I found out that Lucas is my brother, not my cousin"

"It doesn't change the relationship that you two have. Ever since we were little you have always acted like brothers. Doing things together, playing basketball, sticking up for each other. It doesn't have to change just because you do actually have the same father."

"But it does change, Peyton"

"Nate, do you remember when we were little and mom and dad were just friends? You and I acted like we were siblings and that didn't change when they got married. This doesn't have to change either"

"That was different"

"How?" Peyton said

Nathan did not have an answer for Peyton. He looked away from her. He began to think about what Peyton had said, 'should the fact that they share the same DNA really affect the relationship the already have'.

Lucas could not sit there any longer. He got up to walk towards the river and Haley followed. When they reached riverbank, Lucas turned to his sister.

"I feel like I am losing my best friend, Hales"

"I know"

"Why can't he realize that just because we have the same biological father doesn't mean that we have to change. We should be sticking together, not being torn apart"

"Peyton made him think maybe he will realize that"

Still sitting in the middle of the river court, Nathan turned to look at his sister

"Don't let this tear you two apart. We all know what that man did to mom and Aunt Karen"

Nathan turned his head to look towards Lucas and Haley and realized that he was not alone in this. He had been trying to pull away from all of them and they wouldn't let him go.

"Lucas"

Lucas turns at the sound of his name and walks back towards Nathan and Peyton with Haley

"Luke, you are right. This doesn't have to change our relationship. It should bring up closer"

Lucas then embraces his brother in a hug and then included Peyton and Haley in a group hug.

When they broke apart, Nathan looked at his sister; "Is the party still happening?"

"Yea, they are waiting on us"

"Let's go" Lucas said

As always please read and review. Suggestions are welcome also


	7. Party

_Disclaimer: Same thing every time…. I don't own Tree Hill or any of the characters and I don't own Gavin Degraw or any of this songs_

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!_

Back at the café the rest of the group was finishing last minute things as other friends started to arrive.

"I wonder where they are" Anna thought aloud "Do you think Peyton and Haley found them?"

"Yea, they knew where to find them" Jake answered

As Jake spoke the door to the café opened and Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton entered laughing.

Karen and Deb turned from their seats at the counter to face their children. Nathan walked over to Deb

"I am sorry for the way I acted, Mom"

"It is okay" Deb answered as she hugged Nathan. Tears flowing from her eyes knowing that her son didn't hate her for keeping this horrible secret.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Sweetheart"

Karen walked towards Lucas and was met with a hug.

"Thank you mom"

"For what?"

"For being my mom. I understand why you didn't say anything"

"Oh Lucas" Karen said as she engulfed Lucas into another hug.

"I think it is time we get this party started" Keith said to the group as a whole

Standing outside in the shadows looking in to the café was Dan. He could not believe the scene in front of him. It was like he had never showed up and told them the news. He looked as his sons talked and laughed with their friends. He hadn't changed anything. He hadn't driven them apart.

Inside the café, Jake walked over to the drink table and stood there for a moment looking at Haley across the room. He watched as she talked with Anna and Brooke and laughed about something that had been said. He loved her laugh. He loved who Haley was. He just didn't have the nerve to do anything about it.

Lucas saw Jake deep in a trance and walked over to him, "If you like her you should tell her" He said startling Jake.

"Like who?"

"Haley"

"I don't like Haley" Jake protested

"Sure man. You have that look on your face"

"What look?"

"The look that tells me that you like my sister."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me and Nathan. Haley is oblivious"

"I do like her, but I don't want to ruin our friendship if dating doesn't work out"

"You will never know until you try. By the way, I think the feeling is mutual" Lucas said as he walked away leaving Jake to think.

Close to 11 o'clock, the party started coming to an end and their friends started to leave. Jake walked over to where Haley stood talking with Anna.

"Hey Haley. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked, "In private"

"Sure" Haley looked at Anna as she answered. Anna smiled "Let's go outback"

Jake and Haley walked through the kitchen of the café to the back door and walked through it.

"Um-" Jake began. He had no idea where to start "Haley…"

"Spit it out" Haley said with a smile threatening to appear.

"Ok, Here is the thing" Jake took a deep breath before continuing "Haley, I really like you and would love the opportunity to get to know you better"

"Jake, are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I am"

The smile that had been threatening suddenly appeared on Haley's face as she looked at Jake.

"Jake. I would love to go out with you"

Jake let out the breath that he had no idea he was holding. "Really?"

"Of course. I have liked you for a long time, but I never had the courage to say anything to anyone especially you."

"I think Lucas has known"

"Yea, that is because he is my older brother and he knows me"

Jake and Haley shared a laugh before giving each other a hug and heading back into the café'

Twenty minutes later, the four musketeers stood in the middle of the café examining the mess around them. All of their friends had gone home and they had told their parents to go home also.

"Well…" Nathan started "I guess we better get cleaning or we will be here all night"

"Yea, we need some music though" Haley said

"I know just the thing," Peyton said as she walked towards the CD player sitting on the counter

"Gavin Degraw" Lucas agreed as the music filled the room

They spent the next 3 hours cleaning the café and getting it ready for business the next day. After Lucas had turned of the lights and locked the door, he turned towards the other three.

"What now?"

"Home. I am exhausted" Haley said to her brother

"I am with you, Haley. Let's go home, Nate"

Haley and Lucas headed towards Lucas's truck as Nathan and Peyton walked towards Nathan's car.

Nathan turned around as he unlocked the car, "Lucas?"

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow is Friday. Are we still on for our game at 11am?"

"See ya there"

Lucas got into his truck and drove off towards their home as Nathan and Peyton drove the opposite way.

_Ok, I think that officially sucked, but whatever. As always please read and review._


End file.
